Summer's Seasons
by Quietic
Summary: Kyoko Megami is in a place I like to call, "Twonderland". Hikaru/OC/Kaoru some Kyouya/OC This was on my old account but I brought it here to continue it. M for a lot of things.
1. Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club(OHSHC). All rights go to it's creator.**

**A/N: Hi there everyone! I've known OHSHC for a while now, and I love it... The Hitachiin twins are my favorite characters. So... I decided I was long overdue to write a FF for it. Hope you enjoy!**

**About The Main Character :**

**Name : Kyoko Megami**

**Age : 16**

**Height : 5'5"**

**Weight : (She Doesn't Want To Tell... Ahaha)**

* * *

Chapter One :

People really misunderstand each other ... I'm talking an all time thing, here. Little flicks of the hand or rolling of the eyeball really sets people off for no good reason because they do what we all do : _Misunderstand_. That's why I'm in detention on this 'death-by-boring' Saturday. Ouran's detention hall was rather fancy ... and a big place. When I say big, I mean, _big_. A good place to make a break for it if the teacher was distracted long enough. I had just arrived - the teacher was writing his name on the board in rather hard to read cursive, and set the chalk down before turning to look at me and two other kids.

"Can you tell me why you are in detention today?" He looked at all of us through his too-big glasses and clucked his tongue languidly when nobody answered.

"Allright, let's just take attendance." He sighed, giving up on that ... for now. He picked up a clipboard and started taking roll-call.

"Mandy Morris?"

"Here."

"Tatem Gimolak?"

"Present."

"Kyoko Megami?"

"Hereeeee." I sighed long.

"The Hitachiin twins?"

... No answer.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?" He looked up from his clipboard. Sighing in frustration, he began to mark them absent.

_BAM!_ The door to the detention hall flew open and two red-headed boys dashed inside. I jumped in my seat and squirmed a bit, starting to doodle on a piece of blank paper.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Moramogimo-sama!" They both chided together, walking in front of his desk and bowing. They handed him a piece of red paper - their excuse for being tardy.

He grabbed the sheet rather roughly, glaring down at it than back at the two, face-flushed twins. "Alright, be seated."

They sighed their thank you's in sync.

Swallowing, I watched the two take the seats on either side of me, both peering over my arm to the piece of paper on my desk.

"A flower, huh?" The one on my right sighed.

"Yeah cool, lemme see." The other one budded in, grabbing the sheet off of my desk and inspecting it.

"Hey!" I protested loudly, although the look Mr. Moramogimo shot me made me clamp my jaw shut.

"I'm Hikaro," The one who took the paper said, setting my drawing back on my desk.

"I'm Kaoru." The other one sighed, looking at my drawing again.

"Kyoko," I muttered my name in a barely-audible way, starting to draw once more.

"Okay, class." The teacher started. "It is now three pm, and detention will let out at five pm. You have two hours."

I sighed. This was going to be a loong detention ... sitting between these two little devils, anyway.

* * *

_**5:00PM - Detention is letting out :**_

* * *

Shoving my books back in my school-bag, I stepped around the two Hitachiin twins and made a mad dash for the door. Luckily, the teacher stopped them from chasing me and pulled them aside to talk. I sighed of relief. The one time a teacher has ever done good ...

I made my way down the hallways a ways until I met my locker. I fumbled with the lock clumsly, until finally I got it off. I swapped a few books and grabbed my cell phone before slamming the door closed.

"Hey," Hikaru sighed, he was leaning against the locker next to mine.

I jumped back, startled. "What do _you_ want, Hikaru?"

"Nothin'," He sighed, watching me through squinted eyes. They shined a light brown color.

I swallowed, how could I find the devil himself ... cute? "Okay then, see you tomorrow." I turned around.

"Ow!" Kaoru sighed, I had run into him.

"Sorry," My face flushed a few colors as I tried to step around him.

"Ah, ah, ah." Hikaru sighed from behind me, wrapping his long arms around my upper body, pinning me to his chest.

"Yeah, not so fast." Kaoru smirked in front of me, placing his hands on his hips and lowering his face to my level. "You made me bite my lip, how 'bout a kiss?" He made his face come only inches from mine.

My breath hitched in my throat as his lips brushed mine softly, planting a small kiss right on the spot. His lips were smooth, and seemed highly experienced as they moved gently against mine. His hands found their way to my face and pushed my head forward, making the kiss deepen. I heard Hikaru snicker from behind me. My face had to put tomatoes to shame.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! What are you doing to that innocent girl?" A guy's voice chided out.

Kaoru pulled back slowly, staring deep into my eyes as he answered. "Sorry, boss. But she owed me the kiss."

Hikaru let go of me and stepped to Kaoru's side, blocking me from the guy's point of view. Were they actually trying to ... hide me?

"Um," I was unsure of what to say, this whole situation was odd.

"We'll be there in a little while, don't have a sissy-fit." Hikaru said firmly, glancing back at me.

"Whatever," The guy sighed, and I heard footsteps indicating that he was leaving.

Kaoru and Hikaru both turned around at the same time.

I blinked as Kaoru leaned down and kissed me again. "See you tomorrow, Kyoko." They both smirked as they walked off gracefully.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" I asked out loud, feeling rather lost.

But in all seriousness, what _did_ I get myself into?

* * *

**There's chapter one, everybody. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Polynox™**


	2. Angry Tears

**Disclaimer: I donot own OHSHC. All rights go to it's creator.**

**A/N : Thanks for reading! Here's the second chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two :

"Oh okay, so X times Y would equal fifty?" I asked my after-school tutor, Kyouya Ootori.

"That's correct," He sighed, looking up from his laptop and pushing his glasses back up him nose with a nimble finger.

I blushed, looking away from his chocolate eyes and tried to pay attention to the piece of paper in front of me.

"Tamaki tells me you kissed Kaoru the other day?" He said rather casually, typing on his computer once more.

"Uh ... " I blinked, who was Tamaki ... ? Oh ... the guy who was talking to the twins ... duh.

"Oh ... uhm ... well Kaoru kissed me ... it was forced ... " I said rather awkwardly, avoiding Kyouya's gaze.

"Ah," He mumbled, returning to whatever he was doing.

Great. What did he think I was, a whore or something? I wouldn't kiss the twins on purpose if my life depended on it, even if I _did_ find them cute.. Well that wasn't the matter, I shouldn't let that kiss bother me ... I mean ... It was my first ... I should always remember it but ... still.

"So," Kyouya sighed, shutting his laptop and leaning back in his seat.

"Yes?" I swallowed.

He reached across the table and touched my forehead. "Your flushed, feeling okay?"

I blinked, my face turning even redder. "I-I'm fine, thanks."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but pulled his hand back.

"Kyoooou-yaaaaa!" I heard the twins calling from out in the hallway, they were heading towards the class room we sat in.

I sighed, slamming my head into the table as they glided inside.

"Oh! Look Kaoru, it's Kyoko! Hi Kyoko!" Hikaru said annoyingly, pointing to me giddily.

"Kyoko!" Kaoru called out, literally springing on me the moment Kyouya got up from the table.

I yelped, falling backwards in my chair and having Kaoru pin me down to the floor. I squirmed underneath his vice-grip hug.

"Aw come on, Kyoko! Gimme a hug!" He chuckled while trying to plant a kiss on my lips.

I turned my cheek so he kissed my lower jaw. "Kaoru get off me!" His weight was crushing!

"Aww, fine." He pouted, pulling us both to our feet.

I rubbed my eyes and then started gathering some papers that had been scattered in the downfall.

Hikaru stepped on a sheet I was reaching for. "I'll let you have it once you kiss Kaoru and me." He slyly smirked down at me.

I groaned. He was standing on my homework ... I couldn't leave with it even if I wanted to. I looked over my shoulder to see Kyouya exiting the room silently. I could have swore he met my gaze before he disappeared out the door, but wasn't exactly sure.

I turned towards Kaoru with my arms crossed. "Go ahead and kiss me, Kaoru, I need my homework."

"Ah, ah, ah." Both he and Hikaru sighed.

"What now?" I whined.

"I said for _you_ to kiss us both." Hikaru grinned evilly.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Fine, but as soon as I kiss you guys you promise to give me my paper back?"

"Yes," They both said together.

I blushed, walking towards Kaoru and looking up into his gold-brown eyes. I had no idea what I was doing ... well not entirely anyways. I gulped, his eyes were expecting, questioning me.

I reached my hand up and grabbed a handful of his orange hair, dragging his face down to my level and crushing his lips against mine. He smirked against the kiss which made me pull on his hair hard. His tongue shot out and licked my bottom lip as his arms wrapped around my lower back. He pulled me up and forced my legs to wrap around his waist.

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to hold back tears that were building up. I'm so ashamed of how he was taking advantage of me. I pulled away from him, landing on my butt on the ground, the two twins looking at me questioningly.

"I want my paper back," I said through clenched teeth.

"But you didn't kiss me yet," Hikaru chided.

"Fine, whatever." I stood up and grabbed my school-bag, storming out of the room as fast as I could manage.

"Kyoko!" Kaoru called after me.

"Hey wait up!" Hikaru yelled at me, too.

"Go to hell!" I said angrily, turning on my heel to face them, they paused a few feet away.

I couldn't help the tears that pour down my cheeks now. "I don't care about my paper but I will never kiss either of you two again!"

They both looked shocked as I wiped my eyes on my sweater's sleeve. "Bye." I turned and ran home.

I wasn't sure, but it sounded like Kaoru said, "Way to go Hikaru, way to go."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Polynox™**


	3. Caught in the Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, all rights go to it's creator.**

**A/N : Here's chapter three, please enjoy.**

**WARNING : This chapter you are about to read contains mature themes such as sexual content. DO NOT read if you are offended by this in any way. Nothing too detailed so this should be okay for people sixteen and older. **

* * *

Chapter Three :

_This is wrong ... Horribly wrong. I shouldn't be doing this ... but I am._

_His touch, like fire, left my skin tingling wherever he touched. He fingers glided all over my body. What am I doing? ... I can't stop myself ... my body want's this._

_I should stop this ... but I can't ... not even if I tried. Tongue wet, he licked my neck, nipping at it lightly with a satisfied smirk spread across his mishchiveous face._

_Moaning, I gripped into his raven-black hair, back arching. What if somebody sees? What if somebody finds out? It will ruin us both. I couldn't think of that.. not now._

_"Kyouya!"_

* * *

"Kyoko! ... Kyoko!" A hand waved in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" ...

"Your not paying attention!" The teacher before me snapped angrily, I could feel twenty pairs of eyes burning holes through my soul.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Yeah you'll _be_ sorry," Mr. Sanders grumbled as he stalked back towards the front of the room.

* * *

_Our tongues intertwined, hot and wet and messy as my back pushed heavily into the wall of the classroom. Need to stop this ... can't ..._

_"Kyouya," My mouth was freed for only a moment so I could gasp his name as he touched my sensitive areas._

_"Hm?" He sighed, his tone dripping with mock pleasure._

_"St-stop, I-I c-can't ... " My voice shook heavily as my eyelids lowered as he licked my collar bone._

_"You can't what?" He looked up at me through his gleaming glasses, brown eyes shining evilly._

_"I can't ... do this with you." I moaned, not being able to help myself from arching into his body as his hand slid between my legs._

_"Your body says otherwise..." He chuckled, his breath tickling the bare skin of my upper-torso._

_"Unngh!" I moaned as he shoved two of his digits into my lower region._

_Liquid seeped down my legs, making my face flush a few shades of red._

_Kyouya smirked as he kissed me harshly on the mouth, his fingers playing teasingly on the inside of me, he added another finger, making me scream. His hand slapped over my mouth._

_"Do you want the whole school to know what we're doing? Shush!" He said frantically, pulling his hand away from my lower section now. I sighed of relief._

_Footsteps sounded down the hallway. "Shit! See?" He set me down and started buttoning up his shirt as I scrambled to pull my underwear and skirt on, finally pulling my bra and shirt over my head just as the set of steps stopped outside of the door._

_I was straightening my top when two red-headed guys popped their heads inside the doorway._

_"Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyouya and I both sighed in surprise._

_Their mouths dropped open, I knew how it must have looked. Both of our shirts wrinkled, hair messy, our chests heaving as we gasped for air. We looked like we had just had sex._

_"Uh," I said, taking a step forward toward the twins as they stared at me in disbelief, only to have Kyouya put an arm in front of me to halt me in my tracks._

_"Need something?" He asked in his usual tone._

_They blinked, not even registering the fact that they were being talked to. Hikaru ignored Kyouya, he huffed and stormed out of the room, while Kaoru just stood and stared._

_Kyouya rushed after Hikaru, leaving me and Kaoru behind to stare at each other in awkward silence._

_"Kaoru, I know how this looks but-" I started, but got cut off._

_"But? Kyoko we caught you having sex with Kyouya! It's not what it looks like?" His tone was snappy, which was very unlike him - it took me by surprise._

_"We weren't having sex!" I shouted back, my face flushed and my hands balling into fists at my sides._

_"How could you?" He asked sadly._

_"How could I? What, was I cheating on you? No ... the last time I checked we weren't even friends!" I regretted those words the second they slipped out of my big mouth._

_Kaoru's eyes glazed over blankly. I knew my words had stabbed him in the heart, especially after what he told me earlier that day, 'Hikaru likes you! ... I mean he may not seem like it, but he does! And I do, too. We never meant to hurt you, Kyoko ... we're just not good with people ... we didn't know how to tell you! So stop acting as if we're nothing!'_

_He bolted out of the room and was gone. My eyes filled with tears and they spilled over. Why the hell should I care whether or not I hurt them? Why the hell do I feel like I should run to Kaoru and give him a hug and apologise? Why the hell do I love them?_

* * *

"Hey," Sighed Kyouya, he leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Hey," I half-heartedly sighed back. "How are the twins? They still not talking?"

"I'm afraid not. They haven't eaten all day either ... they just stare off into space, not saying a word to anyone, not even between themselves."

"This is bad ... " I groaned, shutting my locker and facing Kyouya.

I turned and started heading to the cafeteria. If they won't eat on their own ... I guess I'll just have to force feed them.

* * *

**Uhm ... I thought it would be best to just leave it standing where it is ... There's chapter three, hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Polynox™**


	4. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. All rights go to it's creator.**

**A/N: So here's chapter four ... there should not be any lemon unless my fingers magically decide to write some ... XD;;**

**WARNING : Small scene of sexual abuse ... I didn't plan it ... my fingers just happened to go, "Oh! Let's make someone do something bad to Kyoko ... " You get it! Well, please enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter Four :

The cafeteria was pretty much empty except for the lunch lady and a few other kids that were just finishing up. I spotted the two puffs of red hair I was looking for right away - they sat far away from everyone, off in a darkened corner sitting at a table and sulking. Sighing, I rubbed my forehead and slowly made my way over to them. How could I apologize? How could I explain?

"Uhm, Kaoru? Hikaru?" I approached them so that their backs were facing me.

They turned slowly to look at me, their faces both surprised and blank.

"Listen ... " I sighed, setting myself between the two and staring at the table nervously. "I wanted to apologize ... you guys are my friends ... even though you can be seriously annoying sometimes ... but I do like you two ... you shouldn't stop eating because of me ... " My face was flushed.

"Kyoko ... " They both sighed in sync, staring at my red face.

"Well, I forgive you," Hikaru sighed hesitantly, touching my slumped shoulder reassuringly.

"Me, too." Kaoru chidded, copying Hikaru.

I blinked. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be ... "

"Yeah, well, we like you to much to-"

"Hate you." Hikaru finished for Kaoru.

I blushed, looking at Kaoru's small smile.

"How about we just start over? Get a fresh start? ... How about you come with us to the beach tomorrow? The whole club is going," Kaoru sighed.

"Um ... " I blushed. It was more likely that it would be awkward between Kyouya, the twins and I. "Maybe, I'll have to think about it ... I might be busy ... "

"That's alright." Hikaru smiled at me.

"Humm..." I sighed.

They really were gentle. Unlike the other times I had talked to them. Underneath all their inner-devil ... they really weren't bad people once you got to know them. I eyed Kaoru and Hikaru suspiciously, kind of wondering if there was a catch. They blushed and looked away from my gaze; nah, I don't think they're gonna start anymore trouble ... at least I hope not.

* * *

_**After School :**_

* * *

I scribbled in my notebook to help fill the long, awkward silence between me and Kyouya. It has been this way since I made up with the twins. I guess he just doesn't like me anymore ...

"So, Kyoko ... " He started, leaning over the table and pushing his glasses up his nose.

I winced, his tone was rather bleak. "Yes?"

A hand shot out and caressed my cheek; I gasped. He smiled at me, and I wasn't sure if it was more of a mocking smile or a sincere smile, all I know is that in the next second, he was around the table and pulling me up so he could hold me to his chest firmly. "Kyoko," My name was like a purr as he whispered it into my ear, his breath hot on my neck.

Flushing, I pulled back to look him in the eye. "What's this about, Kyouya?"

"Nothing in particular ... " He smirked now, leaning so his face was only a few inches from mine.

He kissed me softly, his hands trying to travel down my stomach.

I pulled back and removed his hands from my waist. "I can't..."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't think that's very fair."

"Well I don't care whether it's fair or not, Kyouya. I'm not ... going to ... you know ..." My face was burning.

Suddenly, I was spun around and shoved into the table. It hit my stomach and I yelped out in pain as Kyouya grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled on it, so that he leaned over my body, my butt pressing into his groin.

"I think you are, you owe me the trouble for chasing down Hikaru and bribing him with an all expenses payed vacation to Bali." He tongue shot out of his mouth and licked my neck.

"No ... Kyouya don't do this ... Stop!" Tears were swelling up in my eyes.

"Kyouya, let go of Kyoko." A rather firm and familiar voice said.

Both me and Kyouya froze, turning our gaze slowly to the left; it was Kaoru! When did he show up? "K-kaoru," I sighed of relief as Kyouya let me go and backed away.

"C'mere," Kaoru sighed, motioning for me to go by him.

I didn't dare look at Kyouya; I just shuffled my feet and was soon behind Kaoru.

"Don't you dare touch her again, ya got that?" He said it so like a threat, that it even had me shaking in my boots.

Kyouya glared evilly behind his glasses, but didn't say a word. He exited the room rather quickly, gathering his books and slamming the door shut behind me.

I gulped, face flushed as usual as Kaoru turned around to look at me.

"You okay?" His tone was gentler now.

"Uh..." I mumbled, feeling a sore spot on the back of my head from where Kyouya had tugged my hair. "Yeah, I think so. If you hadn't have shown up, who knows what would have happened." I smiled timidly up at him.

Gasping, I was pulled into Kaoru's chest, his long arms wrapped around my upper torso. "Be more careful okay? I don't know how me or Hikaru would be able to handle it." His voice was soft as he whispered in my ear.

Chagrin burned my cheeks a red hot as his grip on me tightened. "Okay,"

I think I may have just lost all of my sanity, because I leaned back so I could look him in the eye and stood on my toes so I could kiss him on the lips. What business did I have kissing him? After all he's done? But it just seemed like the right thing to do; I mean his feelings for me had become so evident that I just could no longer swallow down my own, either.

He gasped into our kiss, so I opened my eyes the tiniest to see his large, golden brown orbs wide with shock as my hands tangled in his mess of orange hair. Smiling, I pulled back and wiped my mouth.

What to say now? ... Is this love I'm feeling?

* * *

**Yeah... this had a rough start and finish because I wrote each section on different days due to me being busy(more like lazy*cough*) ... Well there you go! Sorry for the late update; don't hate me! Enjoy~!**

**~Polynox™**


	5. Stupid Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, all rights go to it's creator.**

**A/N: Hey everybody, So here's chapter, five, right? Or did I count wrong? Ahaha...well updates might be a little bit slower than I'd like them to be due to me catching the sniffles! *Achoo* Ah, well. Please enjoy~!**

**WARNING : This contains a small session of YAOI, or guyxguy.**

* * *

Chapter Five :

I quit after school studying with Kyouya ... due to the fact he had tried to rape me. Thanks to that whole incident I am now flunking my math class. Oh, well. Lunch was quiet, the twins sat with me, they asked if I was free this weekend and I said yeah, so we're meeting at the main street café on saturday. Pretty uneventful week actually. Am I saying I miss being sexually harrassed? ...

"H-Hikaru..." I heard Kaoru's voice shakily whisper. I stopped dead in my tracks.

I was on my way to last period english, and I was standing in front of the vacant science lab nobody uses anymore.

"Shush, you want someone to hear?" Hikaru responded a tone louder than a whisper.

They say curiousity killed the cat right ... ? Well I'm not a cat, but I'm defientaly curious. Looking around to make sure no one was around to see me, I slinked up to the door and pressed my ear against it; since the glass was made so you couldn't see in.

"S-stop what if someone walks in?"

"Nonsense, nobody ever uses this room anymore." Hikaru chidded a rather bit too happily.

"Unghh..." Kaoru sighed/moaned all together at once, making my eyeballs almost fall out of their sockets.

I leaned away from the door. Okay, I shouldn't mess with it... I have no idea what they're doing in there ... but I don't want to know. I turned on my heel and walked a few feet down the hall way before I paused. Well ... I do want to know what they're doing but it's non of my buisness... I walked back to the front of the door and rest my hand on the knob. No... I shouldn't. Returning that few feet away from the science lab, I turned and glared at the door.

Okay, okay, I'll just peek my head in, no harm done, right?

_Wrong!~_

The moment I popped my head in that door I knew I'd regret it for like, ever. Hikaru had Kaoru pinned against one of the walls, both of their shirts discarded on the floor. Their hair a mess, and mouths wet from each others kisses, their lust coated, golden-brown eyes met my shocked ones. I about screamed. Jumping back out of the room I heard Kaoru call my name and some shuffling of clothing. Okay, okay. Curiousity _totally_ just killed me on the inside.

* * *

_**After Her English Class (Which She Scrambled To In A Hurry) :**_

* * *

I still could just not believe it. The twins? _Together?_ Seriously. Incest. Wrong. A no-no. I shook my head as I scolded myself for even pausing to listen to their little 'meeting', in the science lab. How was I supposed to face them now? What would I say? "_Oh, hey guys, sorry I walked in on your little incest fest._" ... Ugh.

After getting the books I needed out of my locker, I wondered out of the school and started making my way home when I heard Hikaru call my name. My face flushing, I tried to make my feet move faster, but not run; I didn't want to offend the poor guy, gay or not.

"Kyoko!" Now Kaoru was calling after me.

I stopped, and held my breath as I heard their footsteps approach behind me.

"You're the one who walked in on us at the science lab ... right?" Kaoru questioned heisitantly.

I nodded, keeping my mouth clamped shut.

"Well, uhm ... " He wasn't sure of what to say.

"It's nothing, I didn't see much." Face redding even more, I stated it blankly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Not waiting for their response, I quickly departed and ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

_**The Next Day : Saturday :**_

* * *

Waking up grogily, I pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a loose black tank-top that hung rather big around me, but I didn't care. After grooming myself for the day, I ate my breakfast in silence and then looked at the clock. The twins and I had said around noon-ish. And it was twelve now, so I hurried up and cleaned my dishes and then jogged down to the café, since main street was only a few blocks away.

I arrived gasping, so I had to step aside to catch my breath. After I could, I entered the shop and sat down in a booth in the far corner. And waited. And waited. And waited.

I sat there for about an hour and a half before I gave up. Sighing, I thanked the cashier for the small cappichino I had purchased and started back down the road to myself.

How dare they not show up? Were they afraid I was mad? Well I'm not and I showed up, so how much does _that_ tell you. They obviously don't care.

That's when my cell-phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered lazily and took a sip of my coffee as I walked down the sidewalks back to my house.

"Where are you?" It was Hikaru.

"Where am I? I'm on my way home, I sat in the café for about two hours waiting on _you_."

"Well we're here now." He stated, I heard Kaoru say something in the backround.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru but I'm already in front of my house, I don't feel like walking all the way back. I'll see you at school on monday." And I hung up.

I might love them, but I can't handle all that drama. Not now, anyways. From being sexually harrassed to being saved from being sexually assulted, drama drama drama came in a package from those two. My nerves were too racked to take all of it. I had to focus on the midterms that were coming up, and that big test in history. Not to mention that pop quiz in math on tuesday. And I _suck_ at math.

They stood me up and now I'm doing the same thing, what else can I do?

* * *

_**Five In The Afternoon : (Same Day)**_

* * *

Someone was ringing my doorbell over and over. I groaned from the couch and turned the t.v. off before standing up and heading to the front door. Unbolting the locks, I swung it open to be looking into two pairs of mischivious golden-brown eyes.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, how'd you know where I live?" I questioned, keeping the door halfway closed with my body blocking the free space.

"We asked the school." Kaoru said blushing.

"Ah," I sighed.

_~Awkward Silence~ ..._

"So, can we come in? We want to talk.." Asked Hikaru, being the first to break through the quiet.

"Uh, sure come in," I opened the door and stepped to the side as they entered my house.

"Nice place," Sighed Kaoru as the twins kicked off their shoes.

"Mhm," I headed into the living room with the two of them following.

I plopped down on the sofa and looked up at the two expectantly. "So what'd ya need?"

"Well," Hikaru started, sitting down to my left while Kaoru sat on my right.

"We wanted to apologize, for everything and what you saw yesterday." Kaoru finished for his older sibling.

"Oh, okay. Well, apology accepted." I bit my lip and kept my gaze on the floor as my face flushed from being so close to the two.

A warm hand wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into Kaoru's side.

"Um ... " I gasped as his long arms wrapped around me as he held me in a rather long embrace.

"Are you jealous?" He sighed into my ear; his breath causing goosebumps to rise on my arms.

"J-jealous?" I almost squealed as I felt another set of hands rubbing the small of my back.

"Of what me and Hikaru were doing," His tone was a bit mocking, but gentle non-the-less.

"Why would I b-be?" I was stammering stupidly.

"Because you like us, right, Kyoko?" Hikaru chidded in now, leaning into my back and having his breath tickle the other side of my face.

I gulped, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. "I d-don't know, do you guys like me?" _Such a stupid question ..._

* * *

**I stopped it here solely because I wanted to, hope you guys liked it.**

**Chapter Six : When I can organize my thoughts, re-read the previous chapters and watch a few episodes or OHSHC to remember what the twins act like (although I got devilish down lol).**

**~Polynox™**


	6. You

**_Ouran High School Host Club © _****Bisco Hatori**

* * *

**Wow everybody, hi. So this is the long anticipated Chapter Six of Summer's Seasons! **

**When I created this account I just wanted a fresh start, and when I left the other account, I really had no thought of abandoning my stories, but they just never got updated. I check my old email to see what's been going on with my stories and I was so shocked to find a crap load of people reviewing Summer's Seasons and favouriting and what not.**

**I have to tell you, I'm really, really super appreciative of everyone who decided they wanted to stay with my story all though I went for like five(?) months without an update. My writing style has improved so hopefully that will make the story that much better!**

**So everybody reading this, thank you so so so so much! All the reviews from the old account really just pushed me over the edge of gratitude! So, here's your Chapter Six. **

**I'll try my best to make it longer, just for those who waited.**

* * *

Chapter One :

I could hear them breathing; the smooth, even drawls as they seemed to let it out in sync, like everything else they did. I could feel their heat radiating off their bodies; their arms wrapped awkwardly around my body together. I refused to open my eyes. I don't know what I would do or say next if I was staring into their light brown orbs.

"I'm not jealous at all; I'm not a jealous person." I said slowly, trying not to stammer or have my voice crack.

"But your face is so flushed, Kyoko.." Kaoru sighed from my right side, he squeezed me lightly with his arms.

"Have you taken into consideration it's because you guys have yourselves practically wrapped around me right now?" I tried chuckling lightly, it sounded nervous.

They both sighed together thoughtfully. "Well you didn't answer our other question," Hikaru changed the subject.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

I swallowed. I kind of wanted to avoid it. "What other question? I only remember one."

"Oh come on, Kyoko," Hikaru groaned, although it sounded kind of playful.

"We asked if you liked us," Kaoru said, squeezing me again.

My face grew hotter. I cleared my throat. "W-well.." Damn, there I go stammering like an idiot again.

I could almost feel their smirks burning through my skull. "You so do, Kyoko, don't deny it now." Kaoru blew on my ear, making me jump lightly although they both held me firmly down to the couch.

"I'm not denying _nor _agreeing to anything," I quickly objected, opening my eyes to glare at Hikaru.

That was really the mistake; he smiled tenderly down at me and I felt that if they hadn't been holding onto me so firmly I would have melted into a puddle of butter. My breathing picked up the pace a bit; and I knew they would be able to tell since their arms were draped around my chest which was heaving.

They both were smiling devilishly, making my heart wheeze and stutter as it tried to keep up with the rapid beat it paced at.

"So what if I do?" I grumbled, not able to move my gaze from Hikaru's.

He smiled like the chesire cat would, his eyes flashing mischievously. "Well then if _you_ do, Kyoko.."

"Then maybe _we _do, too." Kaoru finished for his brother.

I swallowed, having to move my eyes away from Hikaru's face. "Maybe?"

"Well it's only a maybe if you do, but if it _is _a yes, then yes, we do like you too." Kaoru explained nonchalantly, like he had practiced saying it. Made me wonder..

"Then I do like you guys." I mumbled, slurring my words together, but when they both kind of jumped/jolted I knew they understood.

Then I was being squeezed from both sides.

"See, I always knew you liked us!" Hikaru chidded, both he and Kaoru squeezing me to death.

"Uh-" I gasped, their arms were like boas trying to wrap around me and snap my spine. "Guys, I uh- think I just heard a rib crack-"

They quickly pulled back, but still kept their arms and hands touching me. They were both smiling wonderfully.

"So, guys, uhm, I think you should probably get going.." I sighed, gently standing up as to not hurt their feelings.

"Awh, but _whyyy_?" Hikaru pouted, jumping up to my side.

I hate that I only came to his shoulders, barely. "Well, my sister and older brother will be back soon. If he catches you here, especially since my dad isn't home, then he'll kick your ass." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"C'mon, Hikaru, we should go anyways." Kaoru stood up by my side.

They were walking to the front door and getting their shoes on then, so I slowly walked over to them and stood in silence.

They opened the door, but Hikaru and Kaoru both turned to face me. "Here, Kyoko, it's our address. Come visit whenever you want, okay?" They handed me a slip of paper with writing on it.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled.

They started to turn and walk away when I said their names.

"Yeah?" They both turned.

Blushing as red as a tomato, I quickly walked up to them and stood on my toes to peck them both on the cheeks. They flushed a light pink, but before they could say anything, I ran back inside and slammed the door shut.

Eugh, so much for being subtle. I stuffed the paper into the back pocket of my jeans and went to go watch some more tv before everyone else got home.

* * *

**_(Later : 11pm)_**

* * *

My dad was such a freaking hot head at times, it wasn't even funny. He came home, started yelling incoherently, and now here I am. Standing in the middle of the street in the middle of the night while it's only like, thirty degrees outside and it's pouring rain.

My arms wove around my body and my body quaked uncontrollably as I shivered, my teeth starting to chatter.

I was glad my watch was water proof.

This happened sometimes; when my dad came home upset about something, and since I was the youngest and most vulnerable, he just happened to choose me to blame and pick on. My watch beeped when it was midnight. I had had enough by then. My dad had locked me out and I wasn't going to beg for him to let me in.

Now where could I go, though? My mom lives in a different country, and same with the other relatives.. Didn't have many friends at school; not ones where I knew where they lived anyways.

I shivered harder, squeezing my arms around me tighter when I had an idea.

I remembered Hikaru and Kaoru and given me their address earlier, on that sheet of paper I had stuffed into my back pocket.

If I went back onto the porch, my dad would get even madder, so I ran until I found a telephone booth and jumped inside, shaking myself off like a wet dog. Should I call first? I don't want to wake them up, but hey, emergency here. I quickly scavanged for a quarter, and to my luck, there was one sitting on the floor in the telephone booth. I quickly jammed it into the machine and dialed there number.

It rang once. Twice. I bit my tongue to keep from swearing. If they don't answer, I swear to _God_..

"Hello?" Hikaru answered. He sounded groggy; yep, definitely woke him up.

"H-H-Hikaru?" God hot damn I sounded messed up. I couldn't control my shivering or teeth chattering. I clutched the phone tighter.

"Kyoko? Is that you?" a short pause. "_Hikaru, is that Kyoko? Why's she calling so late, is she okay?_" I heard Kaoru in the background; he sounded more awake then Hikaru.

"Let m-m-me talk to K-Kaoru." I stammered, knowing I'd only be able to get through to him since he was probably more alert than Hikaru was; and I was running out of time that the quarter bought for me.

A long pause.

"Kyoko? It's Kaoru, are you okay?"

"N-n-no," I sighed. "Kaoru you need to come pick me u-up."

"What? Why? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"N-no-" I groaned, growing impatient. "I'm in the t-telephone booth by Manson's, you know that old hardware store? It's about five minutes from my house."

I swallowed hard. I could hear him breathing.

"I'll be there in a minute, stay there okay?"

I siged of relief. "Okay. I-I'll be here."

We hung up, and I waited. The wind picked up pace and I cowered against one corner of the small booth; eyes searching through the semi-distorted and water smeared glass for any signs of Kaoru.

Finally, two headlights. I glanced at my watch. It was twelve-thirty.

It was hard to see through the pouring rain. I opened the door cautiously and someone grabbed my wrist. I flinched back and about screamed, but then I could see Kaoru's golden brown eyes sheltered under the big black umbrella he was holding.

"Oh, you scared m-me," I sighed, placing my free hand over my heart.

"What happened, Kyoko? You're okay right?"

"Y-yeah, just cold and wet."

"C'mon, we need to get you somewhere warm." he wrapped his arm around my waist and escorted me carefully into the back of a car with him. He closed the door and then the car was moving.

"You had someone drive you here?" I said, biting my tongue to keep my teeth from chattering anymore.

"I don't have my license yet," he flushed. "But anyways, what happened?"

"Um, my dad. He was just upset a-and uh, kicked me out of the house for no reason."

"And he just _let _you stay out in the freezing rain?" he looked a little flabbergasted. "Is he _insane_? You could get _ammonia_ for Christ's sake!"

"Calm d-down!" I sighed. "I know, I know, this had happened before. But he usually lets me in if it starts raining. I guess it was different this time." my gaze wavered down.

He stayed silent and just looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed. I flushed a deep red and squeezed my arms around myself again.

"Here," he finally sighed gently, shrugging off his jacket and setting it on my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said, blushing.

His hands lingered on my shoulders for a moment, before he dropped them. "You really worried me, Kyoko."

"Huh?" I sighed.

"You had me worried. I thought you had gotten kidnapped or, or, I don't know; worse?"

I smiled the tiniest. "Thanks for caring, then."

He nodded subtly, and looked down at me seriously.

My head got wrapped up in the moment then. I couldn't think about anything but Kaoru sitting in front of me. Not my dad, not Hikaru, not the fact I was soaking wet and freezing half to death. I touched his cheek and soon we were embracing tightly, the heat coming off of his body making me shiver.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. The same golden brown as Hikaru's. The same nose, chin, cheeks; same everything. But this _was _Kaoru. Kind, caring Kaoru, and all I could see was him. Maybe in fact, what I had said to them, and what I had thought earlier was wrong. Maybe it wasn't.

But in this moment, it seemed I didn't love them both. But maybe, perhaps just the guy in front of me. The other half of the two in which I liked - or loved - a lot.

His lips were pressed against mine, and the sensation of belonging and comfort swelled inside my heart.

Yeah, maybe I just love _you_.

* * *

**Eh? Wait, what; _that's it_? Kyoko is falling in love with Kaoru and not the _both_ of them? I never actually planned it out that way.. _ahem._**

**Please, forgive me for being _sooooo_ late on this. I love you all for your support and encouragment and I _will_ start writing a chapter seven as soon as the first _review_ is received. **

**Oh, and don't hate me for pushing her more into Kaoru's arms.**

**Give me some ideas on what _you_ would like to happen next, I'm open to any suggestions. **

**And tell me whether you think my writing has changed much, and if it's better. :D**

**I really hope you enjoyed; I feel so guilty for not getting this out to you guys sooner.**

**Thanks!**

_**~Polynox**_


	7. Boxers

**_Ouran High School Host Club © _****Bisco Hatori**

* * *

**Hello, everybody. Here's chapter seven. Now, it might suck 'cause I'm at loss for a plot. After you read this chapter, review giving me your thoughts on the story so far and what you would like to see happen, 'kay? :D**

**THANKS HOMIE. PEACE OUT. :D**

**And p.s., there were some mistakes I made in the last chapter in which I hope you didn't notice or just overlooked. ^^; Yeah, I put "Chapter One" instead of Chapter Six; MY BAD!**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Kaoru and I had made a deal not to let Hikaru know what had happened in the back of the car before we got back to their mansion. My heart strings were getting pulled on - more in the direction of Kaoru - and I didn't know what to do. Not really anyways. Hikaru was nice; cute, funny, and a hot head at times. I liked him. But, well, I'm not sure if I exactly _love_ im or anything. He lacked some of the compassion in which Kaoru made up for.

"Be quiet, my mom should be asleep." Kaoru escorted me inside the darkened house and led me down a long, wide hallway until we were met with a fine oak door.

He opened it up and dragged me inside, flipping the lights on.

It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust; I clutched Kaoru's jacket around me tighter. Hikaru made a snoring sort of noise and stirred in bed, shoving a pillow over his face. Kaoru rolled his eyes at me and held up a finger as he tiptoed carefully across the room, reached inside a dresser drawer and then returned to my side holding a hand full of clothing.

We both returned to the hallway and Kaoru closed the door behind us carefully.

"What now?" I whispered.

"We have a lot of empty rooms, you can stay in any one you want. We just need to get you out of those wet clothes." he grabbed my hand and then we entered a room a little ways away from his.

"Thank you," I sighed, tossing the dry clothing on the bed.

"No need," he smiled at me, before pointing out the open bedroom door, right across the hall to another room. "That's the bathroom; you should take a hot shower. Towels and everything you should need are already in there."

I flushed. Even thinking about taking a shower in their home - where Kaoru and Hikaru could just walk in. Boy, I hope there's a lock on the door..

"Okay."

"If you need anything, I'll still be awake in my room, just knock." I nodded as he started to retreat from the room.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Yeah," he stopped walking.

Even though I was still dripping wet, I gave him a hug. His long arms wrapped around me and held me there for a while, before I ended up sharing a very long kiss with him.

"Go take your shower now, I can't have you getting sick."

I bit my lip, nodding, and then pulled away.

He was gone then, so I quickly gathered whatever clothing he had given me and went into the bathroom. I closed the door before turning the light on. And, much to my disappointment, the door didn't have a lock. I said a small prayer before climbing into the shower and washing myself off.

I stood under the warm stream of water for a while, just to get warm.

I couldn't believe myself. Earlier I was all wrapped up in how I felt for Hikaru _and_ Kaoru, but now, I'm not even sure if that was real.

Okay, let's look at the odds here.

Hikaru and Kaoru are like, the same exact person. In looks, and in some ways of doing things. But truthfully, they're two very different people.

Kaoru is more gentle, more compassionate, and seems more open into letting people in. He's kind, funny, and very loyal and loving. Sure, he can be a hot head at times, and let's not forget he can be a little devil; but that's something that he shares in common with Hikaru.

Hikaru is more on edge than Kaoru. More daring, more risking. He's a little devil, and a dare devil. He says what he thinks _without_ thinking, he barely ever cares for someone other than himself. A real hot head, and he can get so super jealous. But - like being a hot head with Kaoru -, he can be compassionate, kind, gentle and caring. But usually his big head gets in the way of that.

I was out of the shower and toweling off by the time I was done thinking about everything. I wiped the mist off of the mirror and looked at myself. Why would they like me so much? I mean, I'm just this ordinary girl, who happened to be lucky enough to get in to the rich kid school. I never wore the uniform, so they knew I wasn't. What made them like me?

Dried off now, I scavanged through the clothing Kaoru had given me. There was a pair of boxer shorts and a big t-shirt. Flushing, I slipped them on and tried to keep my mind off the fact they had probably once worn these. Especially the boxers.

I gathered my wet clothing and then went back into the room in which I would be staying. My feet faltered when I saw Kaoru sitting on the edge of the bed, just staring off into space looking thoughtful.

"Oh, Kaoru?" I paused in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Kyoko." he flashed me a smile, stood, and took my wet clothing from me. He threw it in a hamper. "I hope you feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks for the clothing." when he looked me up and down I felt my cheeks grow warmer than they already were.

"You're welcome. I apologize; I should have given you something of my moms, and since she's a fashion designer she always has extra clothing around, but I didn't want to risk waking her up in the process."

"No, it's fine." I sighed.

"Okay," he bit his lower lip and gazed into my eyes for a moment.

"Did you need something?" I asked, a little breathless. The room felt very hot and cramped only a few feet away from Kaoru. I tried my best not to run up and kiss him.

He shook, his head, but his eyes were unsure. His cheeks grew a light pink and I couldn't help myself any longer; I threw myself into his arms and kissed his as hard as I could manage.

We ended up on the bed, me hovering over him. His hands were everywhere; mostly on my back or in my hair.

His lips were soft against mine, and warm. His hair was silky and smooth as my fingers ran through it, and the parts of me that was touching his bare skin tingled.

We'd kissed before. I've kissed Hikaru before. But up until now, I don't remember feeling this.. _urgency_ that sent chills down my spine. This overwhelming _passion_ that ran through my veins. I had to duck my head upwards to catch my breath. We were both panting for air.

I looked up into his love filled, golden brown eyes when we both froze at Hikaru's voice. "Kaoru?"

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER? _Hm, yeah. Okay.**

**Don't kill me if the way I explained the twins is wrong to you. It's just my way of seeing them. **

**Soo yeah, I hope you enjoyed. :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think should happen next, or what you would like to see happen next. :D Open to all suggestions.**

**I'll start working on chapter eight as soon as the first _review_ is received.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Polynox™**


	8. Poison of Pleasure

**_Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori_**

* * *

**Hey to everyone again! Thanks for the reviews, and such. I really appreciate it. It makes me feel like I'm not failing at something. ^^;**

**Okay. Chapter Eight. Gettin' serious now, I think. I'm really just roughing it without a plot. :P Well hope you like it. **

**Please enjoy~!**

**WARNING:**** For the reason unknown, my fingers started to type up a really naughty scene. ^^; So underage kids, people who hate that stuff, go away! xD**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

My head was spinning, and my heart was pounding so loud, I could have sworn both Hikaru and Kaoru could hear. I know both me and Kaoru had not planned on Hikaru to.. catch us. Especially in such a position. But, at that moment, it seemed almost inevitable.

But I was back to square one again; between Hikaru and Kaoru. It's like my heart ached for them both, but at the same time tugged towards one or the other, and the one it was aiming at right now - mainly, - was Kaoru.

In between his eyebrows, a line of confusion furrowed as Hikaru looked at me and Kaoru on the bed.

"Hikaru," Kaoru sighed. Did he sound sort of relieved? Or was that just my imagination.

Hikaru blinked, staring into his brothers eyes wordlessly. I eventually was able to sit myself up properly, pulling the shirt that barely clung to my shoulders down straighter. It was hard for me to swallow, and I could practically taste the tension, confusion and semi-betrayal in the air. My breath slowly let itself out of my mouth after being held for too long; the relief sweling in my lungs by the action.

How long has it been, since Hikaru and Kaoru had caught me with Kyouya? How long ago had it been since I caught.. _them_? It seemed like forever. But truthfully, I don't think it had even been a week.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. So much time had felt like it had passed, but really it's just dragging. I stood up and faced Hikaru.

He finally opened his mouth to speak. "What's going on you guys? Why are you here, Kyoko?"

"My dad kicked me out." I said firmly, flushing when his eyes traveled over my body.

"Hikaru, I can explain." Kaoru stood up, sounding guilty.

But Hikaru looked extremely calm. Too calm.. I raised an eyebrow in speculation, trying to shake off the stagnant taste of the awkwardness in the air.

"Explain what?"

And there it was. Hikaru's side of the devil.

It took me a moment to notice when Hikaru had laced his arm around my neck, drawing me into his body tightly. He used his opposite hand to lightly stroke my long hair which laid over my chest. My face flushed and I tried pulling back, but his arm wouldn't budge for nothing.

I looked up to find Kaoru smirking. It was school all over again. I suddenly felt like the Kyoko that didn't know how to kiss. I swallowed hard and tried to count the cracks in the ceiling I could find, just to calm myself.

"If you're gonna hog Kyoko now, I wanna have my turn with her later." Hikaru winked at me and my knees shook lightly.

"Well of course, Kaoru. Our mother always did teach us how to share." Kaoru's voice was in my ear now. I finally looked down from the ceiling to see he was on the other side of me now, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Barely decent here guys!" I gasped, trying to squirm out of their touch, although, hating to admit it. I kind of liked it.

"That's the point," Hikaru chuckled, before grabbing one of my breasts whole.

I gasped, shocked and momentarily stunned. I mean, out of all the times Hikaru and Kaoru have harassed me, not once have they ever touched me intimately, not minding the lips.

He rolled my nipple between his index finger and thumb, causing it to slightly harden.

I cursed under my breath. The t-shirt was too thin, and I wasn't wearing a bra. My face heated up and I bit my tongue to keep from moaning. Everything I did would be a reason for them to go on further. Not that I didn't _want_ them to or anything.. but still.

"It seems Kyoko like that. Don't you Kyoko?" Kaoru purred into my ear. I felt one of his hands sliding to go in between my legs.

I snapped my legs together immediately, but was too late. His hand curled up with my body, his fingers pressing into my most sensitive area. I couldn't help it. I whimpered, my head drooping as I could feel myself begin to get wet.

But the way they were touching me.. they felt so _experienced_. It felt so natural. Sure, I had lost my virginity to Kyouya, but this was different. _Way_ different. It was like, every time they touched me, kissed me, there was some electrical surge that ran straight through me. Like a delicious poison slowly killing away my sense of logical thought, replacing everything in the delicious colour of lust. I wanted more. _They_ made me want more.

By now, Kaoru's hand had slipped underneath the boxers I was wearing, and he was sticking two of his digits inside of my moist core. My knees weakened more than they were. But they were both holding me steady. Hikaru finally tugged off my top, throwing it across the room and then dipping his head down to snatch one of my breasts into his mouth.

Kaoru chuckled as I leaned to bury my face in his shoulder. "Kyoko seems to be enjoying this all too much, what do you think, Hikaru?"

Hikaru pulled back from my breast, with a wet, audible _pop _that made my face grow even redder than it already was. "Definitely," he murmured gently, before taking my other mound into his mouth.

It was too much. Both of them. It was just too much.

Hikaru's tongue swishing over my now hardened nipple, his teeth grazing the cluster of sensitive tissue. Kaoru's fingers inside of me, pushing deeper and deeper.

I started squirming, not really able to help myself. My mind was clouded; foggy. I couldn't think straight. I wanted to tell them it was too much, but when I opened my mouth all that came out was a low, throaty moan of pleasure.

My stomach twisted in its final knot, making me bit down kind of harshly onto Kaoru's neck. He sort of gasped/moaned, causing Hikaru to chuckle.

It only took a moment before Kaoru shoved in another finger, and I lost all hope completely. I suddenly pulled back from Kaoru, my back arching straight, my eyes snapping closed. I felt both of my hands tangling into each of their hair, tugging, pulling as I was shoved over the edge of pleasure.

Everything kind of blacked out. Like in the movies, when they go from one scene to the next. Everything was black for a half of a second, and then the next I was back in reality, sitting on the ground and staring into Hikaru's and Kaoru's light brown eyes.

Their eyes were kind of molded in the same way; wide. They were both kind of panting, like they too had felt what I had just felt. I looked down, and then noticed that they both had wet spots in their pants.

My face flushed and I covered the lower half of my mouth. Did they really just cum from that?

Hikaru was the one to move again first. He crawled over to me on the floor and snatched my lips with his.

It was the first time I had kissed Hikaru in a while. And like his brother, he was a hell of a good kisser. I found myself wrapping my arms around him and kissing back a little too harshly. I felt an extra set of arms wrap around my waist.

Kaoru started kissing my neck from behind, licking and suckling my skin. I literally didn't know what to do myself.

This all felt like a vivid dream, something that would only happen in a dream. But yet I knew it was really happening, and that heightened the pleasure I felt as they continued to kiss and touch me.

Hikaru was sort of hovering over me now, cornering back into Kaoru. I could feel it then. Two hard things poking at me from both sides.

My eyes snapped open, and I quickly snuck a peek in between Hikaru's legs. Which yes, where I found a rather large and pressing bulge.

He was already hard again?

And then I could also feel a hard lump pressing into my lower back.

I suddenly felt something like guilt pang in the middle of my stomach. They had given me such pleasure, and yet here I am being selfish?

"Hikaru.." I finally was able to manage a word.

"Hng?" he sighed.

"S-sit next to Kaoru on the floor."

The paused momentarily. "Why?"

I groaned lightly. "Just do it."

While he was looking at me confused, I pushed on his chest until we was leaning off of me, and I helped direct him to sit next to Kaoru on the floor.

They both looked at my, blinking. My face grew red. "If you want me to do this, don't look at me that much.. okay?"

* * *

**O: .. OMG WHAT NOW?**

**I left you at a cliffhangerrrrrrrr~**

**What exactly was Kyoko going to do? O:**

**Find out in the next chapter, ahurhur. :D**

**Review and I'll update it like, ASAP. 'Cause even I'M excited to continue writing this. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed~**

**Polynox™**


	9. Sweet Dreams

**_Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori_**

* * *

**Hi again :D Thanks for the reviews and such. I like, was so impatient to get the next review so I could start writing this. xD I know I could have just started without the review, but I felt for some reason I had to have one first. xD**

**Fail, I know.**

**So. **

**Yeah**

**Enjoy~**

**Annnd don't forget ..**

**WARNING:**** Naughty, naughty scene in this chapter. Little kids/people who don't like this stuff, RUN AWAY WHILE YOU CAN.**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

I pulled back my hair as if I was going to put it in a ponytail, and then let it drop. The twins were staring at me curiously, and all I could do was blush madly and divert my eyes from their gaze. I could barely bring myself to say, "Take off your clothes, you guys."

They didn't say anything. It was quiet, except for our semi-low panting and my rapid heartbeat thudding in my ears. Finally after a short moment, I heard them fumbling to get out of their clothing. I took a sigh of relief, almost, letting it swell in my chest before curiously glancing up at them from under my bangs. They were standing up and taking their shirts off.

After they threw the clothing away from them, they caught each others gaze and then looked down at me.

I jolted, not expecting the determination burning behind their golden eyes. I cleared my throat, tucked some of my hair behind my ear and straightened up. "W-what?" My face grew hotter. There was my stammering problem again. Dammit.

They got on their knees in front of me, their eyes sweeping down and up over my body in a longing way. I could only sit there and feel my face grow hotter by the second. Hikaru was the first one to move after a moment.

He reached out and touched my cheek, causing it to burn with his light touch. I squeezed my eyes closed in a rather long blink, before opening them again to find his lips only inches away. He kissed the opposite cheek, and then pulled back to look me in the eye.

"Kyoko. We know you lost your virginity to Kyouya,"

"But are you sure you're willing to do this?" Kaoru finished for his brother, which made the question seem lighter. I felt an extra set of hands wind around my waist.

I swallowed, unable to move my eyes from Hikaru's. They were large, waiting, patient. Brightly lit with the glow from overhead. I nodded. Of course. I really liked both of them, maybe even loved both of them. It wasn't like they were taking anything from me now. And how could I say no? They were so close; so tempting.

Kaoru was picking me up off of the floor then. The movement was swift, making my head swirl. I heard the click of the lock on the door, the light _thump_ I made when I was tossed carefully onto the bed, and then the room went dark.

At first I was blinded, I couldn't see anything. I took a deep breath and held it, waiting for my eyes to adjust. I heard Hikaru make his way back over to the bed. I heard fabric drop to the floor, flushing when I realized that would mean they were naked.

I could faintly make out their dark shadows now, as they lurked over and onto the bed, crawling up to me almost too slowly. I couldn't tell which one pulled the boxers off of me. But I could definitely tell it was Kaoru who kissed me first. He always started the kiss off gently, and then gradually kissed harder and more passionately as I did. Hikaru always kissed roughly, fading between being gentle and hard.

Somehow we got turned around, so that Kaoru was under me, and Hikaru's hands on my hips helped me hover just over him. I could feel the heat radiating from their bodies, and it was almost too comforting and erotic for me to handle.

"_Oh,_" I gasped, feeling something hard poke at my inner thigh. He was so close. I could barely breathe.

"You're sure?" Kaoru wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in tighter, letting my hips draw closer to his, taunting me.

I gave him my answer by kissing him. My heart was thudding too hard, too fast. My face was too hot. I wanted him too bad. I couldn't help myself as I brought my hips to finally meet his.

We both gasped when we came into contact. He was so hot; warm; hard; _wanting_. I pressed down harder, letting him slip almost fully inside now.

It had been a while, since my first time with Kyouya. The pain was subtle. I could barely feel it. I didn't mind it at all as I pulled myself closer to Kaoru, pressing my breasts into his chest.

He groaned under me, his grip on me tightening as I crashed my mouth down onto his.

I pulled back and gasped, feeling Hikaru slightly spread my butt cheeks carefully, rubbing his thumb against the entrance, moistening it with something. I never expected such a dirty place like that to feel so good, indeed, I never did. But I took that back when he started pressing himself into me. It hurt, at first. Because like Kaoru, his shaft was very long and thick. My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head when he finally pushed all the way inside of me. It was almost too much to take.

He stayed still for a moment, letting me adjust to the feeling of him. It wasn't long though, before I could feel the impatience rising in my chest, causing me to squirm, earning two low throat moans.

Hikaru finally started to move. He pulled out, almost all of the way, and then caught me by surprise by slamming back in quickly.

I couldn't help but moan. My eyes closed and I floated in the ecstasy that swimmed all around me. I started moving over Kaoru, too, although Hikaru's pumping was already doing a pretty good job of that.

This really felt different from the time I was with Kyouya. Not just because of there being two people now, it was just the love I already felt for them, added into the heat and pleasure of the moment.

I could feel the twisting in my stomach become more needy, almost painful, with every movement they made against me.

Everything was intensified, everything got warmer, more vivid. I could feel their bodies against me, starting to purspire with a thin layer of sweat. I could feel them inside me, and I couldn't think of a time when I felt more whole in my entire life.

Their groaning and moaning got more stressed, more breathy. I could feel the urgency and needing as they moved against me faster, harder. I was growing almost too close to the edge now. I gripped onto Kaoru's shoulders tightly, my eyes squeezing shut.

Kaoru could barely bring himself to whisper that he was coming close. Hikaru grunted with agreement, and I threw my head back in a voiceless moan.

Before, I thought it had been too much.

But everything was echoing. The heat was everywhere. I felt like I was on fire. The feeling was creeping up on me quickly.

I bit into Kaoru's shoulder to keep from screaming. It's just, _too much_.

Instead of it fading out again, it seemed to explode before my eyes, impacting me as if I was standing in the middle of it. I pulled my head back from Kaoru and couldn't find my voice to moan or scream. My muscles locked up and I felt myself tightening around them as I was thrown over the cliff of pleasure.

Hikaru came after me, groaning, leaning into my back, his nails grinding into my hips. Kaoru a second later, his grip on me almost suffocating.

I could feel it, as I felt my muscles begin to unlock. I felt the warm liquid seeping up into me, dripping out.

Kaoru and Hikaru both relaxed, and Hikaru crash down on top of me. He quickly rolled to the side of me, though, pulling himself out.

Everything seemed to be deathly quiet then, except for our panting and pounding hearts.

I felt too exhausted to even sit up, although I managed. I pulled off of Kaoru, and felt his cum seep out of me as I laid down to his side.

He kissed me gently, rolling on his side. Hikaru pulled me into him then, also kissing me, but roughly.

I swallowed hard, blushing, barely able to look up into their eyes in the dark. I didn't have anything to say to them, and yet that had been the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. Ever.

Kaoru pulled the blankets over us, and then carefully curled into the back of me as Hikaru pulled me gently into his side. I set my arm on his chest as Kaoru wrapped his arm around my waist and sighed into my neck, causing goosebumps to rise.

"Sleep well, Kyoko." They both whispered a little breathlessly.

I couldn't reply, because I had already been drifting off, and soon laid in their arms, content and unconcious.

* * *

**o_o I hope you liked it. I don't know why but that kind of seemed awkward as I wrote it.**

**Forgive my misspellings! The spell check disappeared on me; no joke! D:**

***nosebleeding* I really hope you liked it. xD I know I did. *lol***

**Okay, so leave a review and tell me if that was okay.. xD**

**And I'll get to work and try to update ASAP. **

**Ciao~**

**Polynox™**


End file.
